Changes
by Narek
Summary: Baby Chris has developed a new power and it will affect his future.


Changes

**Changes**

**Charmed Fanfiction**

_24 years ago . . . ._

It was mid-afternoon when, not to the Charmed Ones surprise, a demon attacked. Demon attacks were common around the Halliwell Manor, but this time, both Pipers' young children were there and so all three sisters and Leo went on the offensive. It didn't take long before they realized that this demon didn't seem interested in them. Instead, it seemed interested in the boys because it headed straight for them. Piper saw this and went immediately for them and stood in his path.

"You will not keep me from the catalyst," he said and he looked to Chris as did Piper with a hint of shock on her face as she stared down at her youngest son and then back to the demon.

"Catalyst?" Piper questioned and the demon smiled.

"You have no idea do you," he said, smiling and then he went straight for Chris. However, Phoebe and Paige came in right then with a spell that they had gotten from the Book of Shadows. Before the demon could do anything, they read the spell and watched as the demon was engulfed in energy and disappeared. When the demon was gone, Piper turned to Leo who, having heard what the demon said; looked both fearful and shocked.

"Leo, what is it, what is a catalyst?" Piper asked.

"They're very rare magical beings whose power is to draw on magic from everywhere and everything and they can use that power to do basically anything. They, in actuality, have no lesser when they use that part of their power," Leo explained. All three sisters thought about that for a moment.

"Well that is good, isn't, he can do a lot of good with that kind of power," Phoebe replied. When they looked to Leo, he seemed even graver than before.

"Unless there is something you're not telling us?" Piper asked.

"There is a reason why catalysts are so rare, you see, when they use their ultimate power, they can't always control it so they can use it to destroy the world and most of the time it kills them." After that was said, Piper turned to her baby son who had no idea of the great power he had inside him. With the demon now gone, they took time to think about this new revelation.

"Maybe we can teach him to control it?" Phoebe interjected.

"Half the time a catalyst's power overtakes the individual no matter how much training they have," Leo replied.

"We can't tell him," Piper said and they all turned to her.

"Are you sure about that?" Leo asked.

"It is the only way to protect him and the world if necessary, just in case he is ever faced with using his ultimate power, which in our lives is highly likely," Piper replied and they all reluctantly agreed.

"Okay, so we don't tell him," Piper said and they all nodded.

Deep within the Underworld, the demon, Lantish, appeared in a flash of dark light in front of another demon, Ivira. When he arrived, they stared at each other.

"Did you get it?" Ivira asked.

"Of course," he said and as he produced a glowing orb.

"So, they used the spell you knew they would," she replied.

"Yes and with it, you now have the power you need to send me to the future so that I may fulfill my vision," he said.

"I will help you and when you get to the future do not forget what I asked you to do for me," she replied and he nodded.

"Indeed," he replied.

"Then prepare for your journey towards your destiny," she said and he nodded, smiling.

_Present Day_ . . . .

Christopher "Chris" Halliwell always made these treks home ever so often, just to visit. Although, he found himself there a lot more times than he liked, having to deal with demon attacks and the like. With all the demon attacks Chris was getting weary, but it was not the demon attacks, it was the fact that most of the time he wasn't even needed. His brother Wyatt did most of the vanquishes, and he was just there for reinforcements that were never needed. All of his life it was like this. When you were the brother of the most powerful witch and the son and nephew of the great and powerful Charmed Ones, you have some inadequacy issues which he felt every day of his life. As he walked into the Manor, everyone was already there except for Wyatt and once they saw him they ceased talking. Many times they did this and he felt as if they were hiding something from him but he couldn't figure out what.

"Hey," he said as they all looked to him.

"Hi," his mother said cheerfully and he smiled at her as he went and sat down.

"So, what's the emergency?" he asked.

"Well, before we start, we have to wait for Wyatt," she said.

"Of course," Chris replied, a little annoyed. A few minutes later, Wyatt orbed in and he looked a little gruff. They all stared at him, confused.

"Tell me you weren't hunting demons by yourself again?" Piper asked and Wyatt just shrugged as he sat down and brushed himself off.

"What can I say, it's my calling," he said, grinning a little.

"Wyatt," Piper said, wanting to get mad but not, "just make sure to be careful." Chris looked from his mother to Wyatt and then to everyone else. As he did, he got angry for a moment. If he had pulled what Wyatt just did, he would have gotten a two hour lecture, but Wyatt, he hardly got two words. Like many times before, he kept his anger in check. Since they were all now there they had their annual family meeting where they discussed demonic activity and everyday things. When it was done, his mother asked for him to stay around but he said he had things to do so he orbed out. What he had to do was to see someone and this someone wasn't someone he wanted his family to know about. He rematerialized deep in the Underworld. No one was there when he arrived, but soon he was joined by a demon, Lantish.

"Welcome back Chris," Lantish replied and Chris shifted uncomfortably.

"Yeah, I'm back," he said and Lantish softened.

"You're still uncomfortable about me," he said.

"Well you are a demon, no matter if you saved my life or not," he replied.

"Yes, it is true, I am a demon, but I have never hid that fact from you and I know the only reason you came here is to hear what I know about your powers as I had said when we first met," Lantish replied.

"Yeah, you said my parents lied to me about my powers, I want to know what you know," Chris insisted and Lantish smiled a big grin.

"I will tell you and I will show you how to use it," he said and Chris nodded.

"Okay, tell me," Chris replied, mentally preparing himself for the news.

"Well, you are, in the simplest terms, a catalyst, which is a rare and very coveted magical being who can draw on magic from everyone and everything and use it as they wish," Lantish explained.

"Why would my parents keep that from me?"

"My guess would be that they thought you were not strong enough to handle such awesome power," Lantish replied.

"Why would they think that, I mean, the power is part of who I am, isn't? They're always going on about not fighting who I am and yet they hide this from me," Chris replied.

"What you actually need to ask yourself, aside from why would they hide this from you, power which makes you stronger than anyone, to tell you that you're weaker and then turn around and encourage Wyatt's powers which at one time caused him to become ruler of all evil," Lantish replied and that caused Chris to come to sharp attention.

"Evil? What do you mean?" he asked.

"Oh, I forgot, that is another thing they failed to tell you, you see many years ago an alternate version of yourself came from a different future in which your brother was ruler of all evil and killed thousands on a whim. That is until you saved him by going to the past and worked with your family to change that future," Lantish replied.

"How did I . . . he . . . do that?" Chris asked.

"You found out whom in the past had turned him evil and it was dealt with, but it led to your death by the hands of the one who turned Wyatt evil, unintentionally by trying to kill him, Gideon, an Elder." At that, Chris was both shocked and dismayed.

"I don't believe you, an Elder would never do such a thing, they're good," Chris replied.

"Oh, it is true, believe me, but if you still don't believe me, I can show you," he replied. Chris thought about that and weighed his decisions and then looked back at Lantish.

"Okay, show me," he said and then Lantish came closer and put one hand a few inches away from the side of Chris's head.

"Now, close your eyes," Lantish said softly and Chris obliged. Lantish too closed his eyes and concentrated. Obvious pain showed on Chris's face as images of a life, not his own, flashed in his mind and he saw everything that Lantish had told him was true. These images came to him quick and after seeing a lot of senseless destruction, most of which was perpetrated by his own brother, his eyes flew open and he pushed himself away.

"No!" he exclaimed as he hit the wall behind him.

"I'm sorry, but you had to see that so that you could realize the absolute truth I have been trying to make you see," Lantish replied.

"What truth?" Chris asked, gasping.

"That there is no good and evil, there is only power," Lantish replied and Chris looked to him, "and you Chris, have the most power." Chris just continued to look at him as he processed all this new information.

Piper and Leo were in the conservatory when Chris orbed in. They were about to greet him when they saw the look on his face.

"Chris, what's wrong?" Piper asked, concerned.

"You lied to me," he seethed.

"Chris, what are you talking about?" Leo asked.

"Am I a catalyst?" he asked and they glanced at each other, worried.

"Yes, you are," Piper said and Chris got angrier.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked.

"We were worried . . .," Piper began.

"Worried about what, that I wouldn't be able to handle it, you didn't even give me a chance," Chris snapped.

"No, that's not it at all, if you use your complete catalytic power, you could die," Leo replied, but Chris just shook his head.

"That isn't an excuse to keep it from me, I could have done so much with it and instead you made me feel . . ."

"What Chris?" Piper asked.

"It doesn't matter and if it was just that, I don't know, but you also lied about so much more," Chris replied.

"What?" Leo asked.

"About me coming back from the future and about Wyatt being evil for starters."

"Chris, there was no reason to tell you that, it wasn't your future, it has no bearing on who you are or what you do," Piper replied.

"And yet you told Wyatt all about his powers knowing full well that what happened in that future could happen again," Chris seethed.

"The chances of that happening again were remote, those were different circumstances," Leo replied.

"Gideon, you mean," Chris replied, "the Elder that killed me." Looks of grief came over both of their faces.

"It wasn't you," Piper said softly.

"Maybe not, but it still happened, an Elder killed someone and yet you still work with them," Chris seethed.

"Not all of them followed Gideon's belief," Leo replied.

"It doesn't matter, they didn't stop him so they are as guilty as he was and you didn't do anything."

"Chris, can you calm down and let us explain more?" Piper asked.

"No! I'm not going to hear anymore of your lies. He said that all you would say is lies," Chris snapped.

"Wait, who's he?" Piper asked.

"It doesn't matter; you lied to me about things that could have changed everything in my life not to mention the world. You made me think I was less than Wyatt and I don't think I can forgive you for that," he said and then he took one last look at both of them. Both parents saw a look that they had never seen on Chris's face before, hatred, just before he orbed away.

"Chris, wait!" Piper exclaimed but he was already gone.

When Chris rematerialized, Lantish was waiting for him.

"You were right about everything," Chris replied.

"I'm sorry," Lantish replied.

"Were you telling the truth about helping me realize my power?"

"I have never lied to you, Chris," he replied.

"Then teach me, I want that power," Chris said sternly.

"Of course you do," he said, smiling evilly.

Chris wanted to start immediately which just pleased Lantish. As they began, Chris stood with his eyes closed as Lantish circled him.

"You need to concentrate, the power is within you, deep inside where you can find it," Lantish said, slowly.

"I think I can feel it, it's strong," he said.

"Good, now reach out to it and absorb it into you." Lantish was getting eager as he watched Chris. After a few moments, he took a deep breath.

"There, I think I got it," he said and he smiled. At this time, Chris still had his eyes closed so he didn't see Lantish raise his hands and send a mist of energy into Chris which enveloped him and then disappeared.

"Are you sure?" Lantish asked. Chris opened his eyes and looked at him, smiling. He then looked at his hand that he held up in front of him and after a few moments it glowed, filled with power. After looking at it, he looked back to Lantish and grinned.

"Absolutely," he said and Lantish grinned too.

"Now that I have it, what should I do with it?" Chris asked.

"I have an idea," Lantish replied with a sardonic smile on his face.

Piper gathered her sisters to try and see if they could find Chris. Leo and Wyatt went to check with the Elders and even went to the Underworld to see if they could sense him, but came up empty. It was as if he dropped off the map and Piper was getting more and more worried. They tried scrying with many spells but that didn't work either.

"What are we going to do if we don't find him?" Phoebe asked.

"We'll find him," Piper said, quickly.

"Besides, he can't stay away forever, I know he's mad, but he'll get over it, won't he?" Paige asked.

"I hope so, he was pretty angry, we should have told him," Piper replied.

"You couldn't have known he'd react this way," Phoebe replied.

"Still," Piper replied, "he was right, he deserved to know, I guess I was afraid."

"Well we can't do anything about it now, so let's just find him and then we can talk," Phoebe replied and Piper nodded.

"What do you think he could be doing right now?" Paige asked, but no one had the answer to that.

Leo and Wyatt stood before the council of Elders in their main meeting room. They had been called there but didn't know why. When they arrived, all Elders turned to them.

"What is it?" Leo asked.

"We have sensed a great power on the rise and we have identified it as catalytic, we are assuming it is your Chris," the lead Elder said.

"Well the timing seems right," Leo replied.

"Then you must know the powers of a catalyst can sometimes be unstable and could result in worldwide destruction. If it comes to that, you know what we must do," another Elder replied.

"Wait, this is my brother you're talking about," Wyatt started.

"That too has crossed our minds and it seems again that the unification of a witch and this time, an Elder, has once again resulted in a being of great power," the lead Elder replied, looking at Wyatt, who just stared defiantly back at him.

"You said you can sense his power, do you know where he is?" Leo asked.

"No, we can only sense the power, something or someone seems to be shielding him from us."

"Then I suppose we should try and find him as quickly as possible," Leo replied.

"For yours and your son's sake I hope so, because if not, we will have to deal with him," an Elder said and after a narrowed look at them, both Wyatt and Leo orbed out.

When they were gone, the Elders suddenly heard chuckling. Their heads snapped to one of the entrances where two dark clothed individuals stood.

"Who are you?" the lead Elder demanded. The two individuals walked into the light and they saw it was Chris and someone they didn't recognize, but they knew he was a demon.

"Chris, you are not allowed in here, nor is a demon," the lead Elder said, angrily.

"Don't worry, this shouldn't take long," Chris said, smiling evilly and all the Elders could feel evil energy waves radiating from him.

"What won't take long?" another Elder asked and Chris smiled as he gestured with his hands and the entryways were magically sealed. The Elders saw this and stood up.

"What are you doing Chris?" the lead Elder asked.

"Making you pay for your crimes," he replied, "and call me Chrysippus." Right then his whole body seemed to radiate energy the likes of which they had never seen and they knew that it was the power of a catalyst. As that power rose up in Chris and he struck out at the Elders who were powerless against his magicks, they were killed right then and there. The last thought the lead Elder had as he watched his brethren fall under energy beams and fireballs was that this catalytic power was indeed a marvel to behold. It could have been a true force for good if only it had worked out that way.

Leo was with the sisters and Wyatt when he felt it. It was as if a wave of suffering passed over him and as he looked at the others he could see that they felt it as well.

"What the hell was that?" Phoebe exclaimed.

"I don't know, but I don't think it was good," Leo replied.

"Maybe you should check with the Elders, see if it is happening elsewhere," Piper suggested and Leo nodded as he orbed out.

Leo reappeared just outside the Elder's meeting chamber and he could feel that something was wrong. He went straight through the doors and was shocked by what he saw. The Elders were strewn out everywhere, dead. Leo stood there, staring, at shock at the scene that lay before him. This image was so similar to when the Titans had killed some Elders, but this seemed more brutal. After a moment, his head jerked towards movement that he saw. Apparently, one Elder was still breathing. He went straight to him and knelt by his side.

"What happened here?" he asked as the Elder was gasping for breath.

"It was . . . the . . . catalyst, his power is great," the Elder gasped and Leo couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"I don't believe it, Chris could never do something like this," Leo replied.

"He was with a demon, I did not recognize him, but I do know you have to stop them," the Elder said.

"I still can't believe it," Leo replied.

"Leo, you must, for us all," he said and it was then that he died. Leo just knelt there and thought about what was revealed and where he went from here.

Chrysippus stood staring off into nothing as Lantish watched him. He had known that a catalyst was powerful but he had no idea how much. He was awed by the magic young Chrysippus had. He was also glad that he was able to plant his seed before he became too powerful for him to do so. Due to his magic, Lantish was able to infuse Chrysippus's catalytic power with evil so that it could consume him but it also would protect Lantish from his power. Although, by the way Chrysippus was acting, it appeared his spell had linked them and it seemed Chrysippus would do anything Lantish asked. At that time, Chrysippus turned to him.

"Now that the Elders have been taken care of, who's next?" he asked.

"Anyone of either good or evil who would try to stand up against us," Lantish replied.

"So, I suppose we should get rid of them all," Chrysippus replied.

"You do know that, that means you'll have to go up against your family," Lantish replied.

"Yes, that is unfortunate," he said and that was all he said. Lantish was overjoyed to see his spell was working far beyond his expectations.

Piper, her sisters, Wyatt and Leo were in the conservatory. Leo had just told them everything about the Elders and they were in as much shock as Leo was. They too couldn't believe that Chris could do such a thing. They were thinking about what they could do when they heard the familiar sound of orbs and Chris materialized.

"Hi," he said as they saw him.

"Chris, are you okay?" Piper asked.

"Fine, why?" he asked.

"Leo just came back from the Elders," Phoebe replied.

"Yeah, so?" Chris replied.

"Do you know what happened to them?" Piper asked.

"They got what they deserved," he said and they were all shocked that he seemed so callous about their deaths.

"Oh, Chris, you didn't, tell me didn't," Piper pleaded. Chris didn't answer, he just stared at them.

"Why?" Piper asked.

"I have finally realized that good and evil are just words made up by those who don't have the right kind of power," Chris replied.

"Chris, this isn't you, you would never do anything like this," Piper replied.

"The Elders said a demon was with you, who is the one pulling the strings?" Leo asked and Chris just laughed.

"Well, for one thing I am the one pulling all the strings, but I do have an associate and he's right there," Chris replied, pointing behind. Before they were able to see who it was they were thrown far across the room. After they hit the ground, they looked up to see a demon, which, after staring at for a long time, they recognized.

"Didn't we vanquish you already?" Piper asked.

"Oh, you tried, but thankfully I was prepared and used the power of your vanquishing spell to send me forward in time so that I could be here to fulfill my destiny and work with the catalyst to rule the world so thanks to you for making it all possible," Lantish replied.

"What are you talking about?" Paige asked.

"Well, thanks to your lies and deceit, Chris needed someone he could trust and that's me." Piper heard this and looked to Chris who seemed not at all surprised by this.

"Chris, are you hearing this, he's a demon and he wants you to rule the world," Piper replied, trying to plead with him.

"I am aware of all of this, and I realized something when I found my power, I now know why you kept it from me," Chris began.

"To protect you," Piper replied.

"No!" It was to protect you, you saw my power as greater than yours and you were afraid so you kept me thinking that I was less than you but in truth, I was more," Chris snapped.

"Chris, we never wanted you to feel weak or insignificant, we never meant to hurt you," Piper pleaded.

"Well you did and you can't change it," Chris replied, "so now it's time to begin what I started with the Elders."

"Chris, please, don't do this," Piper pleaded, but she could tell by looking in his eyes that he was beyond words now. It was then that he began to consolidate power within him. He was drawing on all magic around him including them and the Nexus underneath the house. Piper watched this and then she glared at the demon who was smiling as he watched Chris get stronger.

"You," she seethed, "you did this, you made him hate us."

"No, like Chris said, it was you not telling him and teaching him about his powers that did this, and now you have to live with the consequences." Piper was raging inside as she looked at this demon that, she knew, was actually right and she hated herself for it. She wanted to vanquish him but with Chris protecting him, she couldn't, even with her advanced powers. That didn't stop her from trying though and she blasted him over and over again but the barrier between them stood fast.

"What are we going to do?" Phoebe asked.

"We have to throw all our powers into it at once and hopefully break down the wall," Leo replied.

"Do you think then we can vanquish the demon's sorry ass," Piper spat.

"It should," Leo replied. With that plan, they all got up and hit the barrier with everything they had and with Wyatt helping, throwing all the magic he could muster, the shield faltered enough to not cover Lantish. Piper took that opportunity to blast him and twenty-two years ago, a blast from her wouldn't have done anything, but now, Lantish exploded in screams of agony.

"No!" Chris yelled angrily and he threw an energy wave towards them and they flew back several feet and hit the wall.

"You will pay for that," Chris said and then he finished gathering the necessary power which he prepared to throw at them.

"Chris you can't kill us," Phoebe replied, but as they all looked at him they could see he was no longer the Chris they knew. The ultimate power was extreme and not being able to get used to it and getting it all at once was overpowering his mind. Not to mention whatever Lantish did to him.

"Don't think that will matter anymore," Chris seethed, "and call me Chrysippus." He then hit them with everything he had. Although, Leo was prepared as was Piper who he had talked to earlier about what they could do if worse came to worse. So now, they looked at each other in deep regret as they stood together and used a deflection spell that Piper had created. She said it and Chris tried to stop her, but it hit him with all its might, deflecting some of his power back at him and the rest of it hit the sisters, Wyatt and Leo. Piper was bleeding as she got up and looked around. Wyatt was unconscious but alive. Leo got up with her and he had cuts and bruises but he was alright so he went over to Paige and Phoebe who were both unconscious. Leo first went to Phoebe who was alive, barley and when he went to Paige he looked at Piper in dismay and she knew that she was dead. Piper tried to contain her feelings as she looked over to Chris who was gasping on the other side of the room. Piper and Leo watched as he started to shake and groan. They watched, shocked, as energy snaked out of his body and disappeared. He then lay still and Piper ran over to him and put his head in her lap and he opened his eyes.

"Chris, can you hear me?" she whispered.

"Mom," he gasped and Piper looked to Leo.

"That blast must have knocked the controlling influence Lantish had over him out of his body," Leo replied. Piper looked to Leo and then back down to Chris.

"Mom, I'm so sorry," he said slowly.

"It's okay, it wasn't your fault," Piper said, in grief as Chris's eyes slowly closed. Piper then looked to Leo and she was crying, she knew that Chris was dead too now.

"We should have told him Leo," Piper cried.

"Well, we can't do anything now?" Leo replied as he looked and saw that Phoebe wasn't breathing anymore and Wyatt still wasn't awake.

"Maybe there is," Piper said and without another word, she set Chris's head down carefully and ran upstairs to the attic with Leo following close behind.

"Piper what are you doing?" Leo asked as Piper went to and began flipping through the Book of Shadows.

"There is a way we can change it and Chris gave us the means to do it," she explained and then stopped on the past time travel spell future Chris used to travel back in time to save Wyatt. However, this time it would be used to save him. She then looked to Leo who understood her and nodded. They both then did the necessary things and Piper read the spell which opened a portal to the past via the Triquatra. They looked at each other and held hands as they stepped through into the attic of the past just as Phoebe and Paige were coming up. They stopped in their tracks as they saw them.

"Who . . . who are you?' Phoebe demanded.

"We are the Piper and Leo from the future," Piper explained.

"Really?" Paige asked, skeptical.

"Yes and it is important you heed our warning," Leo replied.

"What warning?" Phoebe asked.

"The spell you're planning on using to vanquish the demon, don't use it, use another and when I say to not tell Chris about his powers tell me no and for all our lives teach him to use and control them," Piper explained as a crash came from downstairs.

"Now hurry," Piper said.

"Wait, how do we know we can trust you?" Phoebe asked.

"Because, surly, you have to," Piper snapped, "if you want to live."

"Good enough for me," Phoebe said and they began to do as she said and ran downstairs while Piper and Leo stayed up and listened. When they heard that everything was alright, they grinned at each other. Then before anything else could happen, they used the potion Leo had made to send future Chris home. When the portal closed they turned back to each other.

"Do you think it worked?" Piper asked.

"Let's see," Leo said as they went downstairs and pleasantly saw everyone, including Chris, alive and well and talking in the living room.

"There you both are? Where have you been?" Phoebe asked. Piper looked at Chris who just looked just the same as he always had, but Piper could see that he looked more confident. Before, he always looked as if he felt less than he was, but now he seemed happier. Piper and Leo then looked at each other and smiled.

"Just tying up some loose ends," Piper said and then they both sat down happily with their family.

Down in the Underworld, Ivira was having a vision. After it was over, she took a deep breath and smiled. She had seen the entire fiasco through her vision and she couldn't help but be impressed with that kind of power. She regretted losing Lantish, a bit; he wasn't as incompetent as the other demons she had worked with. Although, he did manage to send her what she needed to increase her own power. She held out her hand and a white glowing orb, which held the power of the Charmed Ones spell and in time she would use it for her own gain, but for now, she could wait.


End file.
